Into Darkness
by JanikaSkyovaBulletGal
Summary: Alternate Destination Moon - All Tintin wanted to do was protect the moon rocket operation Warning - Death Fic


**I managed to complete an AU fanfiction for Explorers On The Moon and now I am going through the Adventures and trying to find parts where it could have potentially gone a different way. This one is for Destination Moon were Tintin was on the mountain side with Snowy looking for signs of an intruder. Everything could have gone terribly wrong on the mountainside. This story sees ultimate failure and I know exactly what this is like, especailly when you are unable to do anything. Don't hate me for this as I have been uploading a lot of tragic fanfictions at the minuet but to be honest it's just the way I'm feeling at the minuet and I've been getting a lot of anyomus reviews at the minuet and I'm absolutely adoring them. A new chapter for Shadows I, Yes that's only part one, will be going up sometime next week after I submitt my law assignment for university. Woo. Please Review if you like the story i don't want anyone saying BOOO, stop killing people off, because to be honest it's what I do Best. **

Title: Into Darkness

Catergory: Adventures Of Tintin

Characters: Tintin,

Genre: Tragedy

Rating: T

Themes: Death

Ideal Music: Song For Mountains - Les Discrets

Écailles de lune, pt. 1 - Alcest

Sacred Ground - Jon Schmidt

Summary: Tintin had only wanted to try and protect the operation but his life is nothing to the people who are fighting for the rocket

Darkness had begun to fall over the Slydavian mountains that encased the space centre, as if it were in a carter inside, locked away from the rest of the world. Tintin was snuggled under a thick blanket on the lookout for anything suspicious on the mountainside. Tintin had left Snowy with the Captain thinking it was the better option but the truth was right now he felt lonely and exposed and the worst thing was if anything bad happened he would be stuck

Before long Tintin was on the verge of falling asleep but he was determined to see this through even if something bad would wind up happening despite the fact he didn't even have a gun. Suddenly he heard a noise and everything sprang into action. He watched as a man approached the ventillator so he moved from were he was and into a better position so he could hear everything.

"Psstt, I'm here" The man said pressing himself up against the ventillator.

"Here are the documents" Replied a voice from within the ventillator.

Tintin was right, there was a mole in the facility, but who could it possibly be? Everyone was so dedicated for wanting the moon landing to be a reality why would turn thier back and give up up to a rival country or to the highest bidder for that matter. Tintin couldn't bear to have Calculus' dreams shattered by someone so selfish so he jumped into action. He quietly sneaked up upon the man.

"Hands Up, Drop the documents" Tintin said loundly pressing two fingers into his back to give the illusion he had a gun. However Tintin had been so focused on stopping the man with the documents that he didn't realise he had an accomplaice. Suddenly he heard a gunshot followed by a termendous bang to the back of his head. The force of the gunshot caused him to fall backwards, onto the rocky ground of the mountain. Tintin let his head roll to the side as he felt blood dripping down the side of his head. As he began to feel even more disorientated he began to let his eyelids begin to slowly slide fighting as hard as he could to stay awake. He watched from the ground as the second intruder revealed himself to the other. They shook hands and then walked away leaving the semi - concious reporter bleeding on the side of the mountain. Tintin's eyes flickered furiously as blood dripped onto his cheek. He felt blood trickel down his cheek and shivered as the line of blood drifted near his mouth. At that moment he felt so alone and felt like he had failed to do what he had promised. All he had wanted to do was stop Calculus' dream from being shattered and now it seemed as if he was going to loose himself. He glanced up caughting sight of the stars in the process and then saw the moon. A thought ran through his mind as he realised that he could possibly be dying, Would he get to experience what would be the greatest adventure in the world? Unfortunately that was the last thought to run through his mind as his fight to stay away subsided dragging him into the blackness called his unconscious.

The Captain paced the corridoor nervously wondering why Tintin hadn't contacted him yet. The Captain knew it wasn't plausible that Tintin could be wrong as it that had been the case Tintin would be back by now. Suddenly the alarms went off causing the Captain to jump and a different feeling overtook him. Turing round he began to run back but bumped straight into Baxter and The Thompsons.

"Baxter Whats going on?" The Captain asked

"Security picked up our two unauthorized guests in the nearby area. At least we don't need to worry about that any longer"

The Captain gently grabbed Baxter's arm in response, knowing instantly something was wrong.

"Wait, you didn't find Tintin?"

"What do you mean?" Baxter asked, already having a feeling what the Captain was going to say.

"Tintin went up the Ventillator shaft number three to try and caught the intruders"

"He what! Why didn't you tell me this!" Baxter said loudly rushing to one of the phones.

"He wanted to do it on his own, Believe me I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't have it. He hated the fact that someone wanted to shatter the professors dreams"

Baxter's expression softened upon hearing that final sentence but something was stirring inside him that he just couldn't get rid of. He couldn't shake the idead that something bad had happened to Tintin.

"I need a helicopter put back out in the field in the vicinity of ventilaator shaft number 3 to look for any sign of Tintin"

Baxter, The Captain and the Thompson waited nervously in the corridoor but every minuet seemed to last for an hour giving them too much time to imagine the horrors that had been plauged upon thier friend. The Captain felt so guilty for letting Tintin do this but nothing got in the way between Tintin and protecting his friends. Suddenly the phone ran causing Baxter to jump and then he shakily picked the phone off the handset, bracing himself for the news.

"This is Baxter, Yes, What? Is he conscious? Oh my? Right, okay"

Baxter placed the phone slowly back down on the reciever and turned back to the Captain but he didn't need to say anything as the look on his face said it all.

"Baxter whats going on?" The Captain questioned, close to bursting into tears.

"They found him next to the ventillator, He..he's been shot"

"What! Is he okay?" The Captain said loudly, not caring who heard him.

"Captain, he ...he was shot in the head"

"Oh god!"The Thompsons gasped, clasping thier hands over their mouths. The Captain could see just how close The Thompsons were to showing thier emotions. They all rushed to the imfirmary but unfortunately they arrived before Tintin did and the sight that the Captain saw was one he never thought that he would ever see in his life.

As the Doctors rushed past with the bed, the Captain and the others caught a quick glance at Tintin but instantly wished that they hadn't. From his angle the Captain saw a large amount of blood across Tintin's head, covering his ear and running down onto his cheek. As the bed was pulled through the double doors The Captain tried his best to control his breathing but unfortnately it wasn't enough. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes as tears broke the barrier of his eyes.

"It's a miracle he is still alive" Baxter whispered to himself.

The Captain, Professor Calculus, The Thompsons and Baxter were still waiting in the sideroom an hour later. Calculus and the Thompsons had fallen asleep on the chairs but Baxter and The Captain couldn't stop themselves from figeting on the seat. Taking a deep breath the Captain placed his elbows on his knees and his face fell forward into his hands. He thought back to what Tintin had been through in the time that they had known each other and desperately knew he didn't deserve to go through something like this but of course, Tintin was Tintin, nothing would stop him from trying to help his friends. Baxter stood up and began to pace the room, hoping that his actions would calm him down but unfortunately it just made him feel more anxious. Pretty soon the Captain followed suit, pacing the floor untill he thought it was possible to fall through it so he started to wander and walked down to the bottom of the corridoor but when he turned round to come back up to the waiting room he saw Doctor Pattela talking to Mr Baxter and it didn't look good.

Baxters face said everything that the Captain didn't want to hear. Baxters facial emotions laid heavy with sadness inculding his watery eyes and as the Captain walked back into the waiting room, Baxter fell back into his chair holding his head within his weary hands. The Doctor approached the Captain and he instantly knew that this couldn't be good.

"Doctor whats going on?"

"Captain erm, I don't know how to say this"

"Please, just tell me that Tintin is alright, please"

"I can't do that Captain"

The Captain breathed deeply, but nothing could ready him for what the doctor was about to say.

"Captain Haddock, Tintin died two minuets ago, I'm so sorry"

The Captain felt like his heart had stopped beating for a brief moment.

"No, no, no please no"

"I'm so sorry"

"Doctor, I need ... Can I"

Doctor Patella proceeded to take him by the shoulder and then lead him through the doors. He led him into the operating room and the bed was in the centre with a white sheet covering his best friend. The blood covering some of the opage white sheet made him squirm slightly as he slowly moved his hand to the top of the sheet. Breathing deeply he pressed back the tears and grasping the top of the sheet he gently pulled it down.

Tintin was a deathly shade of pale and a large amount of blood had settled upon the side of his face, close to the bullet wound that had taken his life away. He was so angry with himself. He had let Tintin go up the mountain without so much as an arguement and now he was wishing he had made a bigger deal about it. His heart deeply raged for a solution but he was unable to find one.

He was gone and there was nothing he do about it


End file.
